Caine Lupine
Article In Progress ---- Caine Lupine (ルピナス ケイン'', Lupine Caine'') also known as Subject 005 is perfect sample of genetically modified monster that was initially in the hands of the Fairy Tale. Monster Form Caine's monster form resembles largely on the form of a jet-black Werewolf, the difference being slightly larger in size, turfs of fur on each side of the neck to show the gills, otter-like tail, and two premature wing protrusions that stick out behind the shoulder blades. Genetic History Though the history of this classified subject is shrouded, but it was known that Fairy Tale was trying to experiment to create an improved version of the vesatile Werewolves. Starting with the Werewolf baseline, the next step is to make an attack that is previously useless to a lethal weapon, which - in this case - howls. To make howls deadly, it must be mixed with a creature who is lethal with its voice, and the Siren provide just that. But as powerful as Subject SunRise S-0001 is, the Fariy Tale wanted more powerful and efficient monsters, and so they decide to do what was considered the impossible: splicing Vampire genes. Throughout the six years of trial and error, the first success came with Subject 001, which was followed shortly by 002, 003, and 004. With Vampire genes, one can convert Yoki into raw power, but to counteract the effects of water weakness, the Fariy Tale inserted Mermaid/man gene. Then a problem arises, as the cross-species splicing was complex - especially when there is four species included in the process, Subject 002-004 was highly prone to insanity. To maintain mental control over the body, the team decide to put the sample of 004's genes and insert the gene from the Human species. Thus born Subject HomoLupis 001, dubbed Subject 004.01. Nine trials later, and all the subjects failed to control their exertion of monster energy. Then HomoLupis 010, now officially named Subject 005 under the watchful eye of officials, emerged and proved to be perfection, with an exception of mutation that prevents the further growth of wings in Monster form. 005 excels at controlling the body and is self-aware enough to form self-preservation and survival instincts. It is likely that the DNA hosts are not aware of the usage of their genes. Such example included Jake Bloodriver, who was unaware of his genes taken from his hair sample was used for 005's development. Genetic Add-Ons (Reminder list, this will be gone when article is done) *Siren *Werewolf *Vampire *Human *Mermaid/man Power/Ability *'Transformation:' As with most monsters, Caine can switch between Human and Monster form; thought the pain of transformation and the power depends on the time and the phrase of the Moon, full moon and at night being the least painful and most powerful. Unlike Werewolves, the power and transformation is not limited by the presence of clouds. *'Ultrasonic Howl:' Works the same way as Siren's ability to great a great burst of inaudible sound that can cause massive bodily destruction. Low power of this attack can temporaliy disable hearing and knock a the person it was aimed at.